Fred Van Lente
}} Fred Van Lente (born February 14, 1972 in Tacoma, WA) from Chagrin Falls, OhioTheater in the Now: Spotlight on...Fred Van Lente Retrieved 2018-05-20. is an American writer, primarily of comic books and graphic novels. Career Van Lente is the co-founder, along with artist Ryan Dunlavey, of Evil Twin Comics, which produces his and Dunlavey’s non-fiction comic books, the first and most famous of which is Action Philosophers. Recent work includes becoming the ongoing co-author of Incredible Hercules with Greg Pak,GREEK WEEK Part IV- Pak & Van Lente on Herc's Past & Future, Comic Book Resources, March 20, 2008 as well as writing Marvel Zombies 3WWPhilly Fred Van Lente Takes a Bite of Marvel Zombies , Wizard, May 31, 2008WW Philly: Fred Van Lente Writes "Marvel Zombies 3", Comic Book Resources, June 1, 2008WW PHILLY '08: Fred Van Lente on Marvel Zombies 3, Newsarama, June 1, 2008Van Lente talks Marvel Zombies 3, Comic Book Resources, September 5, 2008Zombies in Florida: Fred Van Lente on Marvel Zombies III, Newsarama, October 3, 2008 and Marvel Zombies 4. with Kev Walker and X-Men Noir with Dennis Calero.Fear And Hatred: Van Lente & Calero on "X Men Noir", Comic Book Resources, September 9, 2008Fred Van Lente & Dennis Calero on X Men Noir, Newsarama, September 17, 2008 Upcoming work includes two one-shots as part of Marvel Zombies Return. He also wrote the first issue of Deadpool Team-Up (number #899 as it was counting backwards from the #900 special). Van Lente created a new Power Man, Victor Alvarez, who first appeared in the Shadowland: Power Man mini-series, then in a new Power Man and Iron Fist series, also by Van Lente. Van Lente and New York Innovative Theatre Awards-winner Crystal Skillman co-authored and staged "King Kirby," a play based on the life of innovative comics creator Jack Kirby. "King Kirby" was staged at Brooklyn's Brick Theater as part of its annual Comic Book Theater Festival. The play was a New York Times Critics' Pick selection and was funded by a widely publicized Kickstarter campaign. Van Lente has been called "one of the most idiosyncratic and insightful new voices in comics." In 2014, he was nominated for a Harvey Award in the category, Special Award for Humor in Comics. Bibliography * "Tranquility in The Big Date" (with Steve Ellis, in Negative Burn #40, Caliber Comics, 1996) *''The Silencers: Black Kiss'' (with Steve Ellis, 2-issue mini-series, Moonstone Books, 2003, tpb, 2005, ) *''Action Philosophers'' (with Ryan Dunlavey, Evil Twin Comics, April 2005 – July 2007) collected as: ** Volume 1 (2006, ) ** Volume 2 (2006, ) ** Volume 3 (2007, ) *''Scorpion: Poison Tomorrow'' (with Leonard Kirk, in Amazing Fantasy #7–12, Marvel Comics, June–November 2005, tpb, 2005, ) *''Cowboys & Aliens'' (with co-author Andrew Foley and art by Luciano Lima, graphic novel, Platinum Studios, 2006, ) *''Watchdogs'' (with Brian Churilla, Platinum Studios, 2007, ) *''The Weapon'' (with Scott Koblish, 4-issue mini-series, Platinum Studios, June–September 2007) *''Marvel Adventures Spider-Man'' #21–24, 33–36 (with Cory Hamscher, Marvel Comics, 2007, 2008) collected as: ** Volume 6: The Black Costume (collects Marvel Adventures Spider-Man #21–24, 2007, ) ** Volume 9: Fiercest Foes (collects Marvel Adventures Spider-Man #33-36, May 2008) *''Marvel Adventures Fantastic Four Vol. 6: Monsters & Mysteries'' (with Clay Mann, Marvel Comics, 2007, ) * Marvel Adventures Iron Man Volume 1: Heart of Steel (with James Cordeiro, Marvel Comics, 2007, ) * The Incredible Hercules #112–141 (with co-author Greg Pak and art by Khoi Pham, Rafa Sandoval, and others, Marvel Comics, 2008–2010) collected as: **''Against The World'' (collects Incredible Hulk #112 and Incredible Hercules #113–115 and "Hulk vs. Hercules: When Titans Collide", 136 pages, hardcover, July 2008, , softcover, October 2008, ) **''Secret Invasion'' (collects Incredible Hercules #116–120, hardcover, November 2008, , softcover, March 2009, ) **''Love and War'' (collects Incredible Hercules #121–125, 128 pages, hardcover, March 2009, , softcover, June 2009, ) **''Dark Reign'' (collects Incredible Hercules #126–131, 160 pages, hardcover, October 2009, ) * Hercules: Fall of an Avenger #1–2 (with co-author Greg Pak and art by Ariel Olivetti, Marvel Comics, March–April 2010) *''Marvel Zombies 3'' (with Kev Walker, 4-issue limited series, Marvel Comics, December 2008 - March 2009, TPB, 104 pages, hardcover, May 2009, , softcover, December 2009, ) *''X-Men Noir'' (with Dennis Calero, 4-issue limited series, Marvel Comics, February–May 2009) *''Marvel Zombies 4'' (with Kev Walker, 4-issue limited series, Marvel Comics, June 2009 - ongoing, hardcover, November 2009, ) *''Marvel Zombies Return'' (Marvel Comics): *''Marvel Zombies Return: Spider-Man'' (with artist Nick Dragotta, one-shot, 2009) *''Marvel Zombies Return: Avengers'' (with artist Wellington Alves, one-shot, 2009) *''Silent But Deadly''( with Dalibor Talajic, in Deadpool #900, Marvel Comics, December 2009) *''Deadpool Team-Up'' #899 (with Dalibor Talajic, ongoing series, Marvel Comics, January 2010) *''Heroic Age: Prince of Power'' #1-4 (with Greg Pak, and art by Reilly Brown, Marvel Comics July–October 2010) *''Odd Is On Our Side'' (with Dean Koontz, and art by Queenie Chan, Del Rey Books, October 2010) *''Shadowland: Power Man'' (with Mahmud Asrar, 4-issue mini-series, Marvel Comics, October 2010 - January 2011) *''Power Man and Iron Fist'' (with Wellinton Alves, 5-issue limited series, Marvel Comics, April–July 2011) * "The Chosen" (with Alessandro Vitti, in Fear Itself: The Home Front #5-7, Marvel Comics, October–December 2011) *''Archer & Armstrong'' #1-ongoing, Valiant Comics, May 2012-Ongoing *''Ivar, Timewalker'' 12-issue limited series, Valiant Comics, January 2015-December 2015 *''Ten Dead Comedians: A Murder Mystery'', July 2017, Awards Van Lente's industry awards include Action Philosophers receiving a Xeric Grant in 2004; it was also nominated for an Ignatz Award in 2005 and 2006. The American Library Association named Action Philosophers a "Great Graphic Novel for Teens" in 2007. His "super crime" series ''The Silencers'' was named "Best Independent Super Hero Comic" by Broken Frontier in 2003. Notes References * External links * * * [https://web.archive.org/web/20071008172741/http://www.drunkduck.com/The_Weapon/index.php?p=220256 The Weapon] for free at Drunk Duck * [https://web.archive.org/web/20070927005336/http://www.drunkduck.com/watchdogs/index.php?p=104702 Watchdogs] for free at Drunk Duck Interviews * Career-spanning interview at The Comic Book Gazette * Interview with Fred and Ryan Dunlavey at comiXology * The Outhouse Interview: Fred Van Lente, The Outhouse, December 21, 2009 *First Class Comic Review #1 – July 2010 (firstclasscomicreview.moonfruit.com) Category:1972 births Category:Living people Category:Writers from Tacoma, Washington Category:People from Chagrin Falls, Ohio Category:American comics writers